


¿Dónde Estoy?

by niiary



Category: South Park
Genre: Ambiguo, M/M, Rompimiento, final triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niiary/pseuds/niiary
Summary: Los cambios nunca son fáciles.





	¿Dónde Estoy?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where Am I?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018971) by [niiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niiary/pseuds/niiary). 



“Quizá no hay nada- sólo este momento.”

Las palabras se deslizan fuera de sus labios sin su permiso, antes de que pueda registrarlas, y Craig se da cuenta que decir su pequeño pensamiento en voz alta no es una buena decisión cuando atentos ojos cafés a duras penas parpadean para enfocarse en los argentados suyos, buscando algo, cualquier cosa; Craig no se atreve a adivinar qué. Es claro, de todas formas, que a Kyle no le gustan sus palabras, y un desagradable escalofrío recorre la espalda de Craig, desde su cerebro hasta su sección lumbar, cuando la voz seca del pelirrojo replica con un picado, filoso _”Claro.”_

Craig aún no sabe si se arrepiente por haber hablado, aunque controla su cara y no permite que se estremezca para que su incertidumbre no sea visible para los orbes escrutadores de Kyle, los cuales se trasladan lentamente desde la frente de Craig a su entrecejo, de su entrecejo a su nariz, de su nariz a su mejilla, de su mejilla a su frente y así. Ocultar sus expresiones no es difícil, está acostumbrado a ello: es una habilidad distintiva de la familia Tucker- por el contrario, la decepción de su amado con facilidad aparece y desdicha su pálido, redondo rostro con una mueca, con un entrecejo fuertemente fruncido.

"Así no es como funciona." Dice Kyle.

La frase marca el fin de ellos aunque Craig no puede comprender _cómo_ \- no hasta que su mano izquierda es golpeada por una onda fría, helada, cuando la mano derecha de Kyle la abandona al no agarrarla más, yéndose con el calor de ambos.

 _¿Entonces cómo funciona?_ Es lo que Craig no pregunta- y, oh, está tan, tan tentado a hacerlo cuando siente que una parte de su alma se rompe y se desliza con Kyle cuando el pelirrojo se levanta y se va, dirigiéndose a cualquier parte sólo para dejar atrás esa parte del bosque alrededor del lago, sólo para dejarlo atrás a él, su figura delgada desapareciendo a través de frondosos y gruesos árboles, a través del sonido desfalleciente de pies pisando hojas secas y pequeñas ramas caídas.

Craig no se da cuenta cómo la mirada de Kyle se vuelve borrosa, cómo se estremece y cómo deja salir un pequeño quejido por haberse sentado muy rápido, su cerebro sufriendo una sacudida y mareándose un poco, quedándose un poco sin aire; no se da cuenta cómo Kyle duda antes de levantarse del suelo, cómo pasto marchito se pega a la espalda de su gastada emblemática chaqueta de invierno naranja, cómo sus rulos cobrizos aún mantienen su forma aunque Craig había jalado de ellos hace menos de diez minutos, cómo sus propios ojos se llenan de fastidiosas lágrimas y su propia respiración se detiene cuando Kyle ni siquiera le brinda una última mirada. Se da cuenta, sin embargo, cómo es dejado solo, acostado sobre pasto húmedo, cuando Kyle se va como la arena cuando se escapa entre sus dedos, su propia mente casi convenciéndolo de que está imaginando lo que sea que ocurrió en los últimos minutos cual intento paranoico de pensar que es posible prevenirlo; pero no, él no es estúpido, no va a evitar la realidad de todo.

Kyle se va con las esperanzas, sueños y expectativas de Craig, él estaba seguro de ello: todo se había ido.

_¿Qué queda para mí?_

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente publico algo en South Park, en AO3! Y en una de mis OTPs.  
> Tengo fics más largos planeados pero quise empujarme fuera de mi zona de confort al escribir sin planearlo, algo corto.  
> La canción en la que me inspiré es de _Title Fight (Safe in your skin - Where am I)_  
>  Espero que les guste <3


End file.
